Liam (Loud House Gets Grounded)
Summary Liam Loud is one of the main characters of Loud House Gets Grounded. He is one of Lincoln's brothers, as well as the Second Genius of the family, since he, just like Lisa, is a child prodigy and a gifted child. He is also the twin brother of Lucky. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Liam Sonny Loud Origin: Loud House Gets Grounded Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Kid, Gifted Child, Child Prodigy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence (Is the second smartest member of the family), Preparation, Weapon Mastery (Displays experience with ray guns and capabilities with normal firearms. Trained with melee weapons), Broadway Force, Hammerspace, Vehicular Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Can heal from fatal injuries), Weapon Creation (Can create multitudes of weaponry, tools, equipment, and traps), GoAnimate Logic, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower | All previous, plus Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cloning (Can create clones of himself), Biological Manipulation (Altered his reproduction system into that of a female's. Also swapped bodies with Logan), Dream Manipulation (Invented a device that allowed him to enter other people's dreams. Also can bring his imagination to life with the Imagination Device), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control via mind-related devices, Memory Manipulation via neuralizer (Can delete other people's memories), Web Creation via Web Shooters, Weapon Creation via Weapon Producer, Teleportation (can teleport to other universes and/or timelines), Precognition via simulation goggles (Can see the possibilities of a situation), Chi Manipulation via Chi Device, Weather Manipulation (Created a device that allows him to control weather), Ice Manipulation via Freeze Ray (Froze a security guard solid for ten years), Soul exchange via Particle Interchange Transport Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can ragdoll and/or wrestle adults. Stronger than Rosie, who can fight with Rita, who bruised Logan. Can fight against his other siblings who can hurt him. Can harm adults. Subdued police officers. Overpowered and harmed several fully grown security guards. Beat up 10 to 30 adults in a restaurant), likely '''Small Building level '(Can fight and defeat adults. One of the physically strongest members of the Loud family. Dueled Logan, knocked down Leni with a chair so hard it broke, and fought against Maria. Brutally injured Lola. Can hurt himself. Attacked and harmed several nurses and doctors. Beat up and harmed numbers of kids and adults at an Asian restaurant) | 'Universe level+ '(Created the universe of his series by using his time machine. Also reversed the flow of time) '''Speed: Superhuman '(Can keep up with Lola. Blitzed several wolves) with '''Massively Hypersonic '''combat/reactions (Comparable to Lucky. Can blitz people superior to him) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Can lift Lucky) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level '(Comparable to his siblings), likely '''Small Building level '(Equal to Lucky. Can tank hits from his siblings. Survives a great number of explosions on a semi-regular basis. Survived getting run over by a bus and his family's car while already suffering a major head injury. Also survived an explosion that destroyed an airplane. Was fine after an intense helicopter crash. Can tank point-blank rocket launcher shots) '''Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, higher with ray guns, firearms, etc. | Universal+ (He can travel to different timelines) Standard Equipment: His inventions. Mainly carries a ray gun, a pistol, some explosives, and a flamethrower on him Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Invented gadgets and mechanics that far surpass modern technology. Also incredibly skilled in martial arts and an expert in marksmanship and weaponry) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2